Angel Blood
by AnotherStar
Summary: Taichi and his best friend (He's an OC) help fallen angels, and raised demons home. When they are supposed to send someone special to them home, and find out he's an angel, how do they react? And what happens when they realize he's in danger being home. NOT a Taito. Yamato/OC, Possible Taiora, not sure though. OOC/AU Rated M for adult themes, swearing, violence, sexy bedroom time.
1. Chapter 1

**I was walking my dogs, and this popped in my head, I debated on writing it for awhile, and decided I should, and see where it goes, although I can't promise you I'll update frequently or anything. It's AU, and there's no digimon partners, I keep meaning to write a story with them in it, but I never do. I have to do that soon. Babbling, okay. This is going to be a Yamato/OC (WHO IS A MALE, I know all my fans seem to hate my straight coupling) and a POSSIBLE Taichi/Sora. If you like it, tell me, if you hate it..still tell me. Also, they don't live in Japan for this one, sorry. Also, should not be posting this, at all. I have waaay more going as it is. PLEASE tell me what you think.**

_Taichi, 10._

I love the days when Alec and I get to go to the park. It's not very often, but when we do go we make the most of it. Alec is my best friend. His name is actually Alexander, but he doesn't like being called that, and he thinks Alex is too over used. So we call him Alec. Or Allie, when I really want to bug him. We're 'hunters' as his parents put it. My mom said we aren't hunters, because we're not supposed to kill without being attacked first, and that we help people. Er, angels, actually. And..What's the opposite of angels? Demons? Anyways, we're meant to find the ones that get lost, or have fallen, or been sent up, and send them back, or help them make a life. It's what we do. It's what Yagami's have always done, I guess. At least that's what my dad said. Alec and I are resting side by side in the grass, after chasing a ball around. I glance around at all the other kids, and my eyes land on a tiny figure on the ground. I point him out. Alec automatically pouts.

"Think they're being mean to him?" He asks, indicating the boys surrounding him.

"Maybe. Let's go see." Alec and I get up together, and head over to the boy, whose simply ignoring those around him. He has hair that makes me think of a lion. Not yellow, but gold. And eyes bluer then Alec's. There's a ring of gold, too.

"What chya doing?" I ask the boy closest to me. Alec's tilting his head to the side so that he's on the same angle as the boy on the ground.

"Introducing my friends to my new brother." The other boy answers, not meanly, but not friendly, either.

"His dad's dead, we adopted him. His name's Yamato." The older boy sneers.

"Hi, Yamato. I'm Alec." My friend surprises me by saying. I watch Yamato's eyes dart from whatever he was looking at, to Alec. Normally he's shy, and I do all the talking. I see Alec 'blush' as my mom calls it. His cheeks go all pink, and he looks away embarrassed. I don't think Yamato's going to answer him.

"Hi, Alec." He says, softly. That surprises everyone.

"You talk to him, but not your own brother?" His adopted brother demands.

"I don't like you." Yamato says simply, with a shrug. The older boy rolls his eyes, before him and his friend leaves. Yamato watches him, but doesn't really. It's like he's looking past them.

"Wanna come play with us?" I offer. Yamato's eyes dart back over to me and Alec. Alec shifts slightly behind me. There's my best friend.

"Okay.." He says quietly. I reach out, to help pull him to his feet, which he accepts. When our hands touch, I get a jolt of warmth. Yamato's eyes widen, making the gold ring go slightly larger. I laugh.

"You shocked me!" He gives me a shy smile.

"Sorry." He says, quietly. I lead the golden haired boy back to our spot by the tree.

"We were playing soccer," I tell Yamato.

"What's soccer?" He says. He doesn't sound confused.

"A game. It's really fun! There's supposed to be a bunch of players, and there's two teams, and nets an-"

"You chase a ball around, and kick it into a net with your team." Alec cuts me off.

"Oh." Yamato says, eyebrow raised. I try to copy him but can't. "Why?" He asks.

"I don't know. I don't get it either." Alec says quietly. Alec has resumed his space next to me, Yamato is still standing, looking down at us. Yamato seems much older then us, even if he is smaller then me. Alec just turned eleven, He's three months older then me.

"How old are you?" I blurt out. Yamato's eyes meet mine.

"I just turned twelve." He almost whispers. He sits down then, folding himself down, gracefully.

"How'd your dad die?" I ask, without thinking. Alec's hand connects with the back of my neck, hard.

"Taichi!" He shouts. "You can't just ask someone that!"

"It's okay." Yamato says softly. "I don't really know how it happened..He just never came home one day." Alec's lower lip is jutting out again. Alec has never cried in my entire life that I could remember, he does get pouty, though.

* * *

_Taichi, 16_

Alec and I crash together, before flying apart, then coming back at each other. The clash of metal on metal between us is loud, but we're used to it. Alec's black hair is basically dripping, and sticking out in odd angles were he's rubbed it back, trying to make it stay out of his face so he can see. His normally clear blue eyes are cloudy, a sure sign that he's upset. He had come home, and demanded I fight him, so I did. We jump apart again, and he stops moving completely. I figure he's ready to talk.

"Sometimes I hate him." He mutters.

"You don't mean that," I say automatically, although sometimes I hate the person we're talking about.

"I do." He says softly. We put our stuff away, and then head out of the room, making sure to lock the door, since this is where we live, wouldn't want anyone unwelcome, who is bound to show up, seeing things they shouldn't. We end up in my room.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"I found him with a girl..naked."

"Again? Alec.." Alec collapses onto my bed, and brings his knees to his chest.

"I hate him.." Alec whispers.

"Do you?" The voice startles me, although I know who it is immediately. Alec let's out a little squeak of surprise before looking up to face the boy we were just talking about. Alec's eyes clear immediately.

"Alexander." I hiss. He shoots me a dirty glance.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." Yamato has become gorgeous in the six years we've known him. He's leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. He's wearing tight black jeans, and a tight shirt, showing the shape of his body. His hair is, as always, perfect. His blue eyes hold an amused gleam to them. When I had first met Yamato, I could've swore he had gold in them, but I've never seen it since that first day, and I figured I must be wrong.

"How did you even get in here?" I demand, since I know Alec won't. He's already forgiven the golden blonde for what he's done. Yamato shows me a key, and flashes me a smile.

"I don't see how mine and Alec's issues are any of your concern." He says simply. I like Yamato. I always have. Sometimes though...

"Alec makes them my issues every time he forgives you for c-"

"For what, Taichi? Cheating? It's not really cheating, is it? We aren't together, are we Alec?" He demands, his eyes blaze, and for a second, I thought I saw a flicker of gold.

"No." Alec squeaks. I roll my eyes. Alec will always deny that him and Yamato were together, even though sometime in the first five years he had fallen in love with Yamato. At first, I was confused. Alec was gay? How could he be gay? But then it hadn't really mattered, because Alec had gained the courage to kiss Yamato. And Yamato had kissed him back. As it would turn out, Yamato felt the same way about him. However, where Yamato was proud about being bi-sexual, Alec wouldn't so much as breathe a word about it. So, I guess Yamato technically had a point, but if you both love each other, why not make it work?

"It doesn't matter, though. I'm _sorry_, Alec. She just kind of..." He trails off, and shrugs apologetically.

"I know you're sorry.." Alec says softly. I groan. Two pairs of blue eyes land on me. Yamato reaches out to Alec, offering him his hand. Alec stays still for a moment, before darting off the bed, and taking his hand. He throws me a half glance as he allows himself to be lead away. Probably to his room. I don't want to know what goes on in there.

* * *

_Alec, 17_

When I touched Yamato's hand, there had been a spark of warmth, just like whenever my skin touches his. One time I had asked him about it, and he said it's because we're so attracted to each other. Even though I knew that couldn't be the right, I hadn't asked him further. He had lead me, like I thought he might to my bedroom. It makes me want to hate him, because the last thing I want to do is cuddle him, or kiss him. He pushes the door open, and we go inside. He closes the door behind us softly, and releases my hand. I watch him, waiting. He moves around me, and pulls out a sweater, handing it to me.

"Come on." He says. I pull the sweater on without so much as a second thought. I still had my shoes on, from fighting with Taichi. Yamato waits for me to grab the rest of my stuff, before we leave the room together. He follows me now, and we leave the building. Most people would have questioned why Taichi and I lived at our school, with our parents, but Yamato never did. The school taught people like me and Taichi. How to help angels and demons home. I never did find demons the right word for them, sometimes, they were nicer then the angels. Angels had wicked awful tempers, and when they lost those tempers, lights could explode, things moved, and sometimes people got hurt. It took practice for the angels to control their emotions to not affect things around them. Some manage, and live full life's here.

Yamato takes me out for lunch. We were supposed to go do something, although I don't remember what. I had caught him having sex with some girl before we could actually go anywhere. After food is ordered and served, we sit quietly as we eat.

"I'm sorry." Yamato says softly, but I already know this. Yamato is always moving, always has energy, always has to be doing _something_. And he'll take what he wants from whoever will give it to him. I am so hopelessly in love with him, and yet..Oh, he's waiting for me to say something.

"I know you are, but..if you wanted sex that bad...you could've called?" I question. Yamato raises a golden blonde eyebrow.

"Yes, I could've. And you c_ould_ tell everyone that you're in love with me, and be with me. Or, not tell anyone but Taichi and be with me. But you don't want a relationship. Plus, we've never had sex." The blonde's point is valid, but I have seen him naked before. I still pout, though.

"Yamato.." I say, not sure what else I can say to him, to prove to him..the other boy waits.

"You're going to be nineteen in three days." I blurt, not knowing what else to say. Yamato nods slowly.

"Will you spend it with me?" I ask. Yamato eyes widen first, and there's a soft, almost not there gold ring. The light makes it stand out, and I think it's just that, the light reflecting in his eyes. Then his eyes narrow, and he searches me for something. I stay quiet, holding his gaze, even though it makes me cheeks flush with warmth.

"Of course! Who else would I spend it with?" He asks, eyes returning to their normal state. I can't help but smile. Yamato pays for our food, since he always seems to have money, and I never do. He even walks with me back to the school. I allow him in the front door, but that's it, because class is actually in session right now, making me late. Yamato waits for something, although I don't know what it is. I watch him bite his lower lip, and his eyes go down to the floor. It's a split second decision, but I cup his face gently, and pull him down, he's only _slightly_ taller then I am, and brush my lips gently against his. It wasn't even a real kiss. I let him go, and turn and run to class, knowing I'm going to be in trouble.

I race into the class, and nearly slide into my teacher. Who happens to be Taichi's mom. Taichi shoots me a 'what the hell were you doing?' glance.

"Nice of you to join us, Alexander. What, may I ask, are the signs of an angel?" She asks me, clearly picking me out for being late.

"Gold ring between the iris and the whites of your eyes, the sun mark, anger or excitement, or any strong emotion really, effecting lights, objects, or other people.." I trail off. I know there's more, but my brains back with Yamato in the hallway.

"Go sit, Alec." I take my spot next to Taichi.

"What were you doing?" He hisses.

"We had lunch?" I say, not paying the slightest attention to anything but Taichi. And my daydreams of Yamato.

"He cheated on you."

"We're not really together, though. I just love him. And he loves me back."

"You don't _do_ th-"

"Care to share with the class, Taichi?" His mom says, suddenly all eyes turn to us. I flush, oh God... Taichi rises.

"At to people they care about." Taichi finishes his sentence, then sits down.

"At to people they care about?" His mother repeats. Taichi nods.

"I was singing." he says, giving her a lazy grin and a shrug. She rolls her eyes before going back to her lesson. I wonder what Yamato's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only got two requests for a next chapter, but I guess that's enough for now. Here you go, please review. I like knowing what you guys think, also, I guess I should do a disclaimer, although I don't see the point. If I owned this shit, Yamato and Tai would be together. And I wouldn't be writing on FANfiction, would I?**

**Anyways, I don't know anything except the plot, and OC's later on. Technically, I don't even own Alec, just his personality. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Yamato_

Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alecalecalecalec. I groan.

"What's the matter?" I glance across the room from my position on the couch to my roommate, Mimi, who is just coming into the living room. Her long brunette hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her eyes, which are also brown, openly show off the golden ring surrounding the iris. She's wearing a t-shirt, and very skimpy underwear. Somehow, I doubt she was actually sleeping. We're night people, her and I.

"Puts some clothes on." I spit, dropping my head onto the arm of the couch with a thud.

"I don't think I will. It's not my fault you're out here at two in the morning, instead of in your bed." She points out. Mimi sits in a chair across from me, and opens her mouth, but is stopped by the door opening, and our other roommate entering the apartment.

"Why are you guys awake?" Daisuke asks, confused. We had both been out all day, and should be sleeping by now, having not slept the night before. He reminds me of Taichi, with wild brown hair, and big innocent eyes. Except Daisuke's have a silver circle. Is it strange for angels and demons living together? Probably, but we're all running, which makes us friends.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes, Meems?" He asks.

"I was sleeping, but Yamato's been out here pouting for the last fourteen hours." Oh, so she was sleeping. Whoops.

"Fighting with your boyfriend again?" Daisuke asks as he kicks off his shoes.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say, automatically. Then smash my head against the couch again. He _should_ be, though, I remind myself again.

"Knock it off, Yamato. It's us. We know how much you like this boy, so why do this to yourself?" Mimi asks.

"He doesn't want to be with me. He's too scared." I mumble.

"But he gets mad at you when you're with someone else?" Daisuke asks. I can see the confusion all over his face. He comes and moves my legs, dropping them into his lap once he sits. Dai is younger then me and Mimi, him being only fifteen. He, like Mimi and I, is emancipated, so he doesn't have to worry about parents to work.

"You should just tell him to either be with you, or leave you alone." Mimi says firmly.

"I can't, Mimi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot, and he's a hunter. And I love him."

"He's a _what?"_ Daisuke shouts.

"Yamato!" Mimi says at the same time. I groan. Right then, there's a loud knock on the door, causing all of us to jump. Mimi, being closest to the door, hops up to answer it, assuming it's either Daisuke's girlfriend, Kari, who is an angel, or her own boyfriend Jyou, who is a demon. Kari, also happens to be Taichi's sister. Not that he knows I know her.

"Mimi!" I hiss. She turns back to me, and the gold in gone from her eyes, just in case. I look at Daisuke, who has also hidden his silver. My gold only shows up when I'm overly emotional, or when I want it to. Mimi opens the door a crack.

"Oh. Hi." I hear her say. Certainly not someone that should be here. I hear someone talking, softly. Mimi peeks into the room, which makes me sit up, and move away from Daisuke. Then she throws the door open, and walks away, taking her spot back in the chair. Taichi and Alec. I blink in surprise.

"Are you coming in, or taking him? It's kind of cold, you know." Mimi says.

"Mimi." I snap. Neither boy moves. I get up and walk across the room, and pull Taichi in. Alec follows without a second thought. I close the door. I glance at Alec, and can tell something more then just me is wrong. Taichi rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Yamato. He insisted. He said he _knew_ you were awake." Taichi says. I can hear the clear annoyance in his tone. Alec shifts, eyes going down.

"We were awake. And it's fine, Alec. What's wrong, exactly?" I ask. Alec shakes his head, like he doesn't want to talk about it. Taichi is kicking off his shoes.

"He had a nightmare. Was screaming so loud I'm surprised he didn't wake _everybody_ up! And then, we had to come all the way here to see _you_." Taichi snaps. Alec's head snaps up, and I grab him around the waist before he can actually attack Taichi.

"Enough. Taichi, don't be a jerk. Alexander, calm down." Alec smacks me, which makes Mimi laugh. He turns his blue eyes to her, and, in a completely non-Alec manner, sticks his tongue out at her. I sigh, knowing what's coming next. Mimi's tongue comes out, too.

"Why isn't she wearing pants?" Alec asks me.

"Because she was sleeping. Mimi, go back to bed. Daisuke, go shower. Oh, by the way, this is Taichi and Alec." I add. Mimi and Daisuke say 'goodnight' at the same time, before disappearing down the hallway. I sit back down on the couch, and gesture to the other boys they should sit, too. Taichi takes over Mimi's chair, and Alec sits beside me.

"What's the real reason she wasn't wearing pants?" Taichi asks.

"She was sleeping. I woke her up, I was hitting my head on the arm of the couch." Alec's hand immediately goes to the back of my head.

"Why were you doing that?" He asks. I shrug.

"Felt like it." I say.

"Okay then, you're weird." Taichi says.

"And you're really fucking bitchy." I snap. "Please, remember whose house you're in." I add. Taichi blinks in surprise.

"Swearing isn't supposed to be pretty." He says after a few seconds. Alec looks at him with an expression I can't quite read.

"Uhm." I spin around, and notice Alec doing the same, to find Daisuke showered and in a pair of sweatpants. His shirt is on, because it hides the moon mark above his heart.

"I'm going to assume, Alec, that you are the boy Yama's always talking about, feel free to correct me," Daisuke says. Alec says nothing, and so he continues. "so I'm assuming that means you'll be sleeping in his room. But, I have an extra pull out bed kinda deal in my room, if you want Taichi. The couch is kinda small." Taichi looks at me like he's awaiting approval.

"Goodnight." I tell him. Taichi follows Daisuke down the hallway. I hear them laugh, and then a door shut. I stand, and take Alec's hand, pulling him with me. He follows without complaint. Alec's only ever been in my room once before, and he's never been in my house when the other occupants are home. I keep it like that for a reason. I push the door open, closing it behind us. Alec watches me cross the room, and climb into my bed.

"Come lay down. Tell me about your dream." At first, I think Alec's going to say no, but then he literally runs across the room, jumping onto my bed, and hiding under the covers against me.

"It was scary." He's voice is on the verge of tears. "Take your shirt off." He demands.

"What?" I ask, confused. That's kind of..blunt, isn't it? Especially for Alec.

"Take your shirt off." He repeats. I do it, just because it's Alec, and I owe him. His hands touch my skin, and it's almost like he's feeling for...Oh. He is. My sun mark, that should be on my chest, is not. Thankfully. Alec has seen it though. I wonder how he's never figured me out. Alec sighs, and drops his hand.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I ask, gently. Although I can already assume what is's about. Alec has no idea I know what he is.

"You had this mark...On your chest..and because of it.." He just kind of trails off.

"Because of it?" I prompt.

"Don't die, okay?" He asks, instead.

"I don't plan on dying any time soon." I tell him. He snuggles into my chest.

"Good." I feel him say it more then hear it. Alec looks up at me suddenly, and I raise an eyebrow. Then we're kissing. There's no stunned frozen minute, there's no wait, no thinking. I kiss him back as if I had been the one to start it. His fingers run across the skin on my exposed stomach, and it causes goosebumps. I place my hand over his, stilling his hand. I can feel the question on his lips. I can hear it flit through his head, too. I pull away gently. His head drops against my chest. All he can think is _he's rejecting me._ I kiss the top of his head.

"I need sleep. And I don't think tonight's the best time to have sex for the first time, anyways." He looks up at me, startled. That was exactly what he wanted. To try and prove he still loved me. I pull Alec against my tightly. He snuggles into me. That's how I fall asleep.

_Nagami, and her twin Natsuko stand together. Both of their husbands stand by idle, awaiting orders. Nagami, the older twin, has a silver ring her blue eyes. Her sister, a golden one._

_"I want him, Natsuko." Nagami says._

_"I want him, too. He's my son."_

_"And yet, I raised him." The older girl snarls._

_"For just as long as I did, it would appear. I gave him to you when he was five. So you would take care of him. Not beat him, and make him scared of the world. He ran away at ten. He's been on his own for almost 9 years now."_

_"And how, I wonder, has he not been caught yet?" The older girl ponders the question, turning her eyes to her husband. He is also demon. As is the angel twins husband. And angel and a demon. Married._

_"I have no idea." Natsuko purses her lips. She wants nothing more then to see her oldest child. It's been fourteen years. Her sister basically ignores her._

_"The Yagami's. They should know. Let's start at their school..." Nagami says eventually._

* * *

_Taichi_

Something in my gut twinges. Something telling me to get up. _Danger_ is screams. I climb out of the cot type bed in Daisuke's room, and find that there are no two bodies in his bed. One female. I slip out of the room, quietly, and head to the living room. As I walk past Yamato and Alec's door I get a huge flash of _Oh, God, where is he?_ from Alec, but then it's gone. Alec opens the door and follows me. Alec steps around me.

"Allie." I say. He stops immediately, to glare at me.

"What?" He demands.

"Do you feel it?" I whisper. Alec falls silent, and I can feel him trying to feel what woke me up. His eyes widen.

"Yamato?" He calls softly into the living room.

"Hmm?" Yamato's voice is muffled by blanket, but he does respond. My eyes drift to the couch he had been on last night, and the blonde is curled up in blankets, drinking something hot, watching cartoons. Mimi sits on the couch where I imagine his feet are, with a boy with blue hair. He has glasses on, though. A nerd with blue hair? turns to look at us. He gives us a smile. It's still early. It's been maybe four hours since we all went to bed.

"What's wrong?" Alec asks, clearly he saw something I didn't. I mentally question this. I get an image of a startled looking blonde I hadn't seen while I was examining the other boy.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just had a dream I wasn't...fond of. I'm okay. Come sit." Yamato makes room for Alec to sit with him under the blankets, which to my surprise, Alec accepts. He snuggles into Yamato's arms, almost sitting in his lap. I take the chair I had last night.

"What're you drinking?" Alec asks.

"Hot chocolate." Yamato says absently. Alec opens his mouth to say something, but Mimi is standing.

"Do you want some? I'm going to get some for myself, so.." She offers.

Oh. Uhm, yes please." Alec says, looking at her. She glances at me with a smile.

"Sure, thanks." I say. My eyes are still on Alec and Yamato, though. I didn't _feel_ anything from them last night. And I doubt Alec could've hid his emotions from me if something had happened. But maybe like me, he just feels more comfortable with these people. The feeling of danger has passed, and I wonder what had caused it. I don't worry about it too much, though. It could have been a demon walking past the front door, for all I knew. Mimi returns with three mugs of hot chocolate. She hands mine to me first, and then Alec his.

"Thank you." We say at the same time. Earning a laugh from Yamato, and a giggle from Mimi. Mimi looks at Alec.

"So, _Allie_," She says. Alec shoots me a deadly glare. "are you and Yama dating yet? Because you're super cute together." Yamato chokes on his hot chocolate.

"Mimi!" He snaps. Alec face is a dark shade of pink.

"Yea, Allie! You're sooo cute together!" I add. Mimi grins at me. The blue haired boy glances between us.

"I don't think it's nice of you to tease Yamato and his guests. He does let us all stay here." He says. Mimi sighs.

"Oh, Jyou. Yamato doesn't mind, do you Yama?" Mimi asks.

"Leave the poor boy alone. What him and Alec choose to do has nothing to do with any of us." A new voice adds. She sounds angry, and familiar. "And shut the hell up. I'm tired." She snaps. I glance at her, and my mouth drops open.

"Kari!?" Alec and I say at the same time. She gives us a smile.

"Hey, big brothers.." I hear Mimi and Jyou gasp. Yamato, does not seem nearly as surprised, though.

"How're you..why..but.." I stutter, trying to make _anything_ come out of my mouth towards my younger sister.

"I live here. With Daisuke." She says.

"How can you afford that?" I demand. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Since when is that any of your business, Taichi? I think you made it plenty clear you wanted nothing to do with me. But if you must know, Daisuke works. And he pays his rent. And since I'm here with him, I'm allowed to stay."

"You let fifteen year olds live in your house?" Alec asks his almost boyfriend. Yamato shrugs.

"Fifteen year olds that don't have to worry about parents, yes. I also let a 16 and 17 year old boy stay here without informing their parents where they were going."

"He's right." Alec says. Kari spins on her heel and storms away from us, the door down the hall slamming. I groan.

"It could've been worse." Mimi says cheerfully.

"Yea," Yamato adds, "she could've clawed your eyes out." Alec gives a snort of laughter. We both know Kari is capable of it, too. Alec mentally tries to comfort me.

"I wish I knew." I mutter.

"Well, now you do. The doors never locked, so, you can come see her whenever." Yamato offers.

"Thanks." I mutter. Not that I think it'll help with how mad she is.

"How did you even find Kari?" Alec asks.

"She came over with Daisuke to my old house, crying. Said her parents kicked her out. I told her she could stay, as long as she helped clean. And cook." Alec nods his head, like that all makes sense, but it doesn't. My sister is an angel. Does that mean Yamato knows about angels? Or has she hidden it from him? Does she trust him with everything she has? Did he know she was my sister? He must have. I chew on my lip, completely forgetting about the hot chocolate in my hand, until my phone rings, and I jump.

"Fuck!" I snap, as the hot liquid spills onto my hands. I put the mug down on the table, and dig my phone out of my pocket. Alec's watching me with interested. Yamato had looked when I swore, but is now watching the T.V again.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, once I manage to pull the damn thing out of my pocket.

"Taichi? You need to come home. Nagami Takashi and Natsuko Ishida are here. They need help. Apparently their son i-" My mother says, panic in her voice.

"Wait. Their son? Aren't they twins? How is that possible? Why is that even..." I trail off when three other pairs of eyes land on me.

"I guess he's Natsuko's first born, but when he was five she gave him to her sister, because he has demon blood in him, too. He ran away when he was ten. No one's seen him since."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"Nine years." My mother says quietly.

"And they just want to find him now? That doesn't make any sense. We're on our way." I hang up the little device, and glance at Alec. He's already climbed to his feet and is heading towards Yamato's room.

"You have to go?" Yamato asks. I nod.

"Someone from my school is missing, we're going to go help look for him." I say. Yamato nods.

"Want more help?" He offers. I shake my head.

"He's the type to run away whenever he gets upset. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." I say. Alec has returned, fully dressed and with his sweater on.

"Bye." Yamato says, quietly.

"Bye." Alec and I say together, as we're putting our shoes on. Alec casts one last look behind him, before he closes the door, and we race back to the school, to find out what the high angel, and high demon want with their son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Angel Blood. Is anyone even reading this besides Jordan? :P Send me a review if you are, because really, getting reviews make me want to write. When I don't get any, I don't want to write anymore, because no one is reading it..**

* * *

_Alec_

Every once in awhile, you see some one, or something, and just _know_ your life is about to turn to shit. That's how I feel right now staring at my parents. My father comes and goes, but my mother? I hadn't seen her with my own eyes in like, three years, at least. It's why I don't use my own last name, anymore. Taichi, I and the rest of our 'class' of Hunters, are all sitting in a room with Taichi's parents, my parents, and Nagami and Natsuko, and their husbands. I find it strange that one twin is a demon, married to a demon, and the other is an angel, married to a demon. There's a small movement in the corner of the room, and a little boy is standing there. He looks maybe seven. Taichi nudges me in the ribs, and points at boy, although I've already noticed him.

"How old do you think he is?" Taichi whispers.

"I don't know. Seven?" I offer. The little boy giggles, and holds up five fingers.

"Takeru." Natsuko's voice rings out, and hurts my ears. "Stop bothering them. Go..do something."

"Like what, mommy? There's nothing fun to do here. I want to go home!" When Takeru says 'home' the lights in the room flickered.

"This is adult talk, go away." Nagami says harshly to her nephew.

"I don't want to! You're going to hurt him!" As Takeru voice raises, the lights start shattering. Someone screams, and the window blows out behind us, showering me and Taichi with glass.

"Takeru! Stop!" Someone yells, although, I don't know who. Then there's gentle touch on my arm, guiding me up.

"You have to tell him." Takeru whispers, I feel Taichi bump into me, and know that the little boy is pushing him, too.

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"My brother. Yamato. You know him, right?"

"I-yes. Wait, your _brother?_ Yamato's an _angel_?" I ask, more confused now then I was before.

"Yes! Aunty will kill him! You have to warn him. Go!" Takeru pushes me, and Taichi apparently, because we're outside. I turn to look.

"How the hell...?" Taichi asks. We'd been on the third floor. That, was the least of my worries though.

"Yamato's an angel." I say. Taichi glances at me.

"Yea, that's what Takeru said."

"Taichi, if that's true, he's known what we are _all along_ and never said anything.." Taichi half shrugs.

"I don't blame him for running, Alec. Can you? Lookit that." He indicated the windows upstairs, where lights are still flickering, and there's still screaming. I frown.

"What do you we do?" I am so confused. Do I turn Yamato in, because he's an angel on the run, or do I warn him about his parents? If it was just _me_, I know I'd run to him, and tell him to go away and hide, and never come back. But I won't risk Taichi.

"We..need to figure out if Takeru was telling the truth, first of all." I nod. Taichi begins walking in the general direction of Yamato's apartment. I follow, mind still racing about..everything. It doesn't feel like we've walked very far, but suddenly we're here. Taichi bangs on the door. Had I actually gone up a flight of stairs without noticing? The door opens, to reveal a shirtless Yamato. He's wearing very attractive jeans, though. They rest just above his hips. Taichi's eyes meet mine. There's no mark, at all. And it should be right over his heart.

"Do you always open the door without a shirt on?" Taichi asks. Yamato sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Are you seriously here to ask me if I've 'cheated' on Alec again?"

"No, I was just wondering." Taichi says, confused. Yamato raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." He says, before turning, and walking away from the door. His back is bare, too. Yamato drops himself onto the couch, and resumes his snuggling into the blanket. Taichi and I enter the house, and I close the door.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. The house is strangely silent.

"Work, or school. Shouldn't you be helping find that missing kid?" He asks, moving his blue eyes to Taichi. I bite my lip, which Yamato notices, and narrows his eyes to. How is Taichi going to answer?

"According to Takeru Ishida, we're looking at him." Yamato's skin turns a gross green color, and for a single second I thought I saw a gold ring in those blue eyes. And then he's his normal color.

"Who?" Taichi sighs, and drops into the chair he takes. I stay standing, although everything in me wants to run to Yamato and hug him.

"He told us to warn you, apparently Nagami Takashi wants to hurt you." Understanding appears in Yamato's eyes, and he makes this noise in the back of the throat, and it reminds me of pure fear. I can't help myself. I cross the room, and wrap my arms around him, hiding my face in his shoulder. He doesn't react.

* * *

_Taichi_

I figure Yamato would hug Allie back. He doesn't. His eyes are wide with fear, and staring at something distant, that I know I won't be able to see if I looked. If it was me that was the angel, I'd be hugging Alec back. Because it means Alec accepts him, forgives him for lying.

"Yamato?" Alec acts, removing himself from Yamato's grip, and sitting by his legs. Yamato still doesn't respond. Alec touches Yamato's hand, and the blonde jerks, and turns his eyes to Alec.

"What's the matter?" Alec asks.

"I broke the rules. She'll kill me." Alec stares at him with wide eyes.

"What rule?" I ask.

"I'm not...you," He says, looking at Alec. Alec's face becomes a mask of pain.

"What?" He asks, quietly. Yamato looks so conflicted.

"We can help, Yamato. You must know who we are." I ask.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I never said anything? I can't go back." Alec takes Yamato's hand, and by the look on the blondes face, I think he's going to yank it away, but he doesn't.

"We're not sending you back, Yamato. Tell us." Alec says firmly. I make a noise of agreement. Yamato's eyes shift between the two of us for a long time, and then he sighs.

"I'm half and half." He says.

"Half human?" I ask, of course he is, or he wouldn't be here. Yamato shakes his head. He moves the blanket, and shimmies his pants down slightly, to reveal the mark of the angel on his right hip, and the demon on his left. Alec uses his free hand to trace the mark on Yamato's right hip. Yamato shivers.

"Natsuko and Hiroaki are my biological parents. And Takeru's. The angel is just more..powerful, so for the most part it over rides the demon. Unless you're me. I can choose. That's not the point though. When I was give, my mom gave me to Nagami. Said she could take better care of me. She didn't, so I ran away." Yamato falls silent, chewing on his lip. We wait. Yamato doesn't offer anything else though.

"What rule did you break?" I ask, finally.

"Love. With a human, not, that you are entirely human, either of you. But also the fact that Alec is a _boy._." We both decide to ignore the 'not entirely human' part of that, I guess, because Alec asks about himself, instead.

"What about me being a boy? Wouldn't that be better? No babies."

"You'd think. But since I've chosen to be an angel, who're supposed to be these un-sinful creatures.." Yamato shrugs. "Just the way things are. I don't make the rules, I just break them. And I'm going to _kill_ Caleb for opening his mouth."

"How do you know Caleb told on you?" I ask.

"I don't. Daisuke will know though."

"Is Daisuke an angel, too?" Alec asks softly. Yamato shakes his head in one quick movement.

"Demon. So is Mimi's boyfriend Joyu. Mimi's an angel, though." Panic floods through me.

"My sister is dating a demon?" I ask. Alec watches with wide eyes as it hits him, too. Yamato shrugs.

"He shouldn't be," Is all the blonde says. Whatever that means. Yamato and Alec have the same expressions, and I don't get it until I use Alec's connection to figure out his thoughts. I'm hit with Alec watching Yamato say 'I broke the rules. She'll kill me", oh, yeah, I'd be upset, too.

"What do we do?" I ask. Because now I don't know what to do.

"You two are going to stay here." Yamato says. He pulls his hand away from Alec, and rises, heading to his bedroom.

"What about you?" Alec calls after him. Instead of answering, Yamato responds with question.

"What day is it today?" Alec doesn't answer right away. Then I feel his panic. It washes over him in a wave. Yamato returns with a shirt on, sweater in hand.

"Not your birthday. It can't be...is it?" Alec looks horrified. Yamato smiles and shakes his head.

"Tomorrow, although I don't know if I can keep my promise to you now." Alec looks heart broken. I want to punch Yamato.

"Why?" Alec asks quietly.

"Nagami will kill you, too." Yamato says this as a fact, not a guess or a suggestion. I don't understand my own world anymore.

"So you want Taichi and I to stay here, while you go to the woman who wants to kill us?" Alec asks emotionless. Yamato nods.

"She can't kill me unless I'm nineteen, an adult. Her being here proves she thinks it's today." Alec doesn't look like he believes Yamato. I don't even believe Yamato. I don't want to punch him anymore, either. "I promise, Alec." Alec nods.

"I can't guarantee my safety, but you. You two, will be safe here, with Mimi and Dai."

"You can't go!" Alec suddenly cries out.

"I'll be okay. She can't kill me. She can cause me some pain, that's all." Alec looks like he's going to say something else, but the door swings open. Daisuke, Mimi and Kari. I see the silver in Daisuke's eyes. He looks startled to see us.

"Oh." He says, then the silver's gone.

"It's okay. I told them." Yamato says.

"You did?" Mimi asks, swinging the door closed behind them. Yamato nods.

"Actually, Takeru Ishida told us." I tell them

"You have a brother?" Kari asks. Yamato shrugs.

"I guess I do." He says. "Kari, be friends with your brother, Alec, come here, I need to talk to you." Yamato says. It sounds like he's not entirely sure. They vanish into Yamato's bedroom, door shutting silently behind them. Kari and Daisuke sit in the space Alec and Yamato had been in not long ago. Mimi perches on the arm of my chair.

"So, what happened?" Mimi asks. The younger kids look at her, like she shouldn't have said anything.

"I don't know. The..meeting hadn't started yet, and I saw this little boy, and I asked Allie how old he thought the boy was, and he said seven. Then the boy laughed and said he was five, which got Natsuko and Nagami upset, and told him to go play. Then Takeru started freaking out, saying Nagami was going to hurt his brother, then all the lights went out, the window exploded, and Takeru touched me and Alec, and said we had to warn Yamato. Then we were outside." I say, with a shrug. A get a feeling of pain from Alec, that disappears as soon as it had come. Physical or emotional? I couldn't tell, but there's no yelling, so I leave it.

"And then?" Mimi prompts.

"We came here." Another flash of pain, this time longer. And it's physical. "Yamato denied it at first, then admitted to being half angel, half demon. Said he broke the rules and Nagami wanted him and Alec dead." More pain, that turns to pleasure. Ewww. I'm glad I didn't go and save Alec. Mimi nods.

"Daisuke, see if you can find out who told Nagami about Yamato." The boy nods, bouncing away. He bangs on Yamato's door as he passes. A sense of fear passes over me from Alec, then it's gone. I groan.

"So, Taichi, what're you and Alec going to do about Yamato?" Kari asks softly.

"Err. I don't know. We're not turning him in if that's what you're asking. I couldn't do that to him. Either of them." I don't tell them that Yamato's plan is to leave Alec and I here while he goes to see that crazy bitch. Daisuke comes bounding back into the room, and nearly crashes into the table.

"It was Caleb." He says.

"That's who Yamato thought it was." I say, trying to be helpful. Daisuke nods.

"I'm glad it wasn't Sora." Kari says softly. Mimi nods.

"Whose Sora?" I ask.

"A demon that grew up with Yamato." Mimi explains. And then I get this..feeling. It's pure pleasure. Ecstasy even, and I realize exactly what Yamato and Alec are doing."

"They were reall-"

"ALEC!" I shout, cutting Mimi off, and making the room jump. The feelings gone, and I can hear Yamato laugh, and Alec's hushed voice, and I know he's apologizing to me and Yamato, even though I can't hear him. "Sorry, Mimi. You were saying?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow.

"They were really good friends for awhile." She finished this time. Then falls silent. The more..knowledgeable beings fall silent. They all seem to be thinking about..something. Fifteen minutes later, Yamato comes out of his room.

* * *

_Yamato_

I wait until Alec falls asleep before I leave my room. I knew he would, after what we just did. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. If he wants sex, that's what he gets. A kiss on the forehead, and a sweater yanked over my head, I leave the room. Mimi, Kari and Daisuke all turn to look at me. Taichi has an eyebrow raised.

"It was Caleb," Daisuke says.

"I figured." I say. The room falls silent again, and I figure now would be the best chance for me to go and do this. "Mimi," The way I say her name makes her look up at me like she's taking an order, which I guess she kind of is.

"Do _not_ let Taichi and Alec out of the house." I say. She nods.

"Hey!" Taichi shouts.

"Why?" Kari asks at the same time.

"Just do it." Kari nods, too, and then I'm gone. I can hear Taichi shouting above me, probably going to wake up Alec, the jerk. I walk to the school, although I know many ways to get me there faster. In reality, I just don't want to go. At all. As I approach, I can still hear the shouting. I can feel the power. I take a deep breath, _dear God, I love you, Alec, _then I push the door open. I knew they'd feel me the second I entered. That's what I was hoping for. The shouting and glass breaking stops. The lights turn back on. I walk threw the maze of hallways, already knowing exactly were I'm supposed to go. A little blonde boy meets me half way there. He's crying, and the light above him is flickering. Takeru.

"They're going to kill you." He tells me.

"They're going to try." I say as I step past him. I hear the flutter of wings, and know he's gone. I don't think I've ever been this scared before, but it doesn't matter. It's for Alec, as much as it is for me. I see the door I have to go threw. Another breath, then I push the door open. My biological parents are there. My mother looks sick to see me. My father is emotionless. The parents that adopted me, and beat me until I knew the rules better then I new myself. Nagami looks pleased. Alec's parents, neither of which understand what's happening, because they don't know their son at all. And Taichi and Kari's mother. Who knows who I am, and why I'm here. She's crying.

"How did I know you'd come?" Nagami asks. She indicates a circle that's been drawn in blood on the floor. One that'll keep me trapped inside of it. I frown, but step inside. I don't answer. What's the point?

"You'd probably kill the person he's he for," Natsuko spits.

"No," Nagami says. "Alec was here earlier. I didn't touch him." Fucking Caleb. Alec's parents take in sharp breathes as they understand. Their son is in love with me. I remain silent, all eyes on me.

"The punishment for an angel loving a human is bad. The punishment for an angel loving a male human? What happens to them, Yamato?" Nagami asks, as if she's singing.

"Painful death?" I ask, hopefully. There are worse things.

"Yes, normally. Not for you." I sigh, dread settling in my stomach. Nagami holds out a ball. Of blackness. I frown. She's going to take control of me. And make me watch. And..oh, poor Alec. My heart breaks. She throws it at me. When it connects, it's like..everything slows down. I watch the ball connect, and I don't flinch. But at the same time, these white balls explode from me, and disappear. They cause the black one to shatter before it can actually take over me. Nagami is screaming, I'm falling, Natsuko looks amazed. And then there's darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty. Chapter four. I'm thinking this is actually going to be a shorter story, since I only know of one or two people that are really intrested in this. However, I hope you enjoy. Drop me a review, please? They let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

_Sora_

Watching Nagami's husband, who is still nameless to me, carry Yamato into our house terrifies me. Yamato is out cold. _How the hell did they find him?_ Yamato had been gone, for years. Nine years. And there's been no trace of him. And now they have him. But something must have gone wrong. She wanted to kill Yamato. She's always wanted to kill Yamato. Since he burned down her house when he ran away at ten. Nagami had 'adopted' me after she killed my demon parents. Technically, Yamato is my cousin. And we've always grown up knowing each other as cousins. I care a great deal for him, demon or no demon.

"You found him?" I ask. I shouldn't speak first, really. But Nagami is in a good mood.

"Yes. But something went wrong."

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know. Natsuko won't tell me, either. She knows. She has to! He was angel when it happened."

"Oh." I say. Yamato, and Takeru, are strange cases. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be angel and demon. Angel and human, sure. Angel and demon is more common. But angel and demon just doesn't happen. Ever. The two boys are the only ever known case. Takeru is still too young to bother with both sides of him. Yamato has always been able to control his. He can make it all go away, too, and be completely human if he wants. No one else knows that but us, though. Yamato is dragged up the steps roughly. They don't care for his well being. They just want to know what happened. I wait until they re-emerge from upstairs before I sneak up there to find Yamato. He's in his room, which has never locked, and slip in. He's still out, and seems to be having a nightmare. I shake him, which doesn't seem to affect him at all. He's always been a light sleeper.

"Yamato?" I whisper. I don't want to freak him out. He groans in his sleep. I shake him harder. "Yamato, wake up." I say, a little louder. I can't have my parents hearing me, either. The blonde still doesn't move. I decide the best thing for me to do, is to find out what I can about Yamato. Caleb will know; He knows everything. I debate on finding someone to sit with Yamato, but I don't think he's in danger until he wakes up, at the very least. So, hopefully I have some time. I move to my bedroom, to pull a sweater over my head. I don't really need it, it's mostly just got looks. Then slide a pair of shoes on. I slip out of the house, with no questions asked. At eighteen, they don't really care what I do. I just have to follow the rules. There's no heaven and hell like you'd think there is. We just live in a very lonely part of the world. Hidden from humans, and angels. Just like the angels mostly live away from humans, and demons. Some choose to live in between, in the human cities. I travel down the street, wishing I could run, but knowing I can't. That would mean I have a purpose, and that would get back to Nagami. Upon entering Caleb's house, I find none other then Daisuke.

"What did you tell them about Yamato?" He demands of Caleb. I notice a brunette girl to his left, that screams _angel_. Actually, if I like close enough, she's angel and human. Just mostly angel. I wonder how that happened.

"Who did what to Yamato?" I ask. Daisuke spins to look at me, the brunette girl jumps.

"Sora," Daisuke says. He's another one that just vanished into thin air. Figures he'd find Yamato.

"Hey, Dai." I greet the boy. The girl shifts nervously. "She shouldn't be here." I say.

"No, and Yamato should be at home."

"Yamato's at my house." Daisuke's eyes go all big and wide and make him look innocent.

"_Caleb_ told her where Yamato was. He broke the rules." The girl says. Daisuke seems to remember she's there.

"This is Kari, my girlfriend. This is Sora, Yamato's cousin."

"Like, the Sora that Mimi was telling us about earlier?" Daisuke nods. "Mimi said they were friends." She says.

"Standing right here." I tell them.

"Well, they were. Nagami adopted Sora, and Ya-"

"After she killed both my parents," I cut Daisuke off. "That doesn't matter. We need to get Yamato away from here." I tell them. Daisuke glances behind him at Caleb, who is watching us with mild intrest. The silver ring is larger then most, cutting off most of the iris is a silver glow.

"Daisuke, you deal with him, Kari, come with me." I say. Daisuke has to listen to me, since I'm older then him. Kari doesn't move at first, but then she does, following me, like I asked her to. She does not need to listen to me, since she's not supposed to be here at all. I offer her my sweater, which she takes, and pulls the hood up. I lead her back to my house slowly. She's going to have to wait outside, that's for sure. Daisuke joins us a minute later.

"Hi," He says, making both of us girls jump. This makes him laugh.

"Jerk," I say. He grins at me. I wonder how we're going to get Yamato out of there..

"You're too happy, Dai." Kari says, quietly.

"Wait here, I'm going to see if Yamato's up yet. Be ready." I practically beg Kari. She must have been the one to get them here. She nods her head. She pulls a ball out of her pocket. It's something that those humans use, hunters I think they call themselves, to travel quickly. Great.. I push open the door to my house, and hop up the stairs two at a time. Nagami is yelling at someone. At Yamato's door, I slip in quietly. Yamato is indeed awake. And by the devil does he look confused.

"Sora?" He asks, noticing me. I smile.

"Hi, Yama. You need to come with me." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"I'll explain later, please, just..trust me?" I hold my hand out to him, which he takes without a second thought. That's not good. "You have to run, Yamato." I tell him firmly. He nods. Then, I yank on his hand, and we stumble out of his door, and down the steps. Nagami definately notices, because she screams my name. I crash into Daisuke and Kari, causing Yamato to crash into me, and then we're standing in an alley in a human city. My head is spinning.

"Come on," Daisuke says impatiently, tugging on my arm. I follow him out onto the sidewalk, which is filled with humans. Him and Kari lead Yamato and I down the street, to a set of buildings. Yamato is looking around, confused. I _feel_ Nagami, as opposed to see her. Daisuke must to, because suddenly we're running. Into a building, up the steps, down a hallway, and threw a door near the end.

* * *

_Taichi_

Alec had been distraught when he woke up, and is still upset. With me, Yamato, and Mimi. Daisuke and Kari had taken off to get "more information" as Daisuke put it. Kari didn't seem to happy with the idea, though. Mimi and her boyfriend, Jyou, are chatting away when we hear hurried footsteps down the hallway. Jyou suddenly lets out a cry of alarm, causing Alec to become alert, too. Then the door is thrown open, and four people stumble into the house, door slamming just behind them. There's a bang, causing the red head closest to be to step backwards, further into the apartment, dragging with her-

"Yamato!" Mimi and Alec cry at the same time. The blonde's head spins to look at them. He stares at them with utter confusion written across his face. The gold ring isn't hidden, but it's fading. Lighter then most marks, gold or silver. The door gets banged on again, causing it to shudder, but it holds. Yamato's eyes dart to the door, then back to us, drifting over all of us, Kari and Daisuke included, with no form of recognition at all. I watch as his eyes land on Alec again, and then he lets out a cry of pain, hands jumping to his head as he sinks to his knees. Alec, Mimi and Kari all move forward. The red head that came through, who, by the way, is gorgeous, is already right there, since they had been holding hands before he had needed it to hold his head. Mimi crouches down, hand on Yamato's shoulder, and Alec touches him, too.

"I don't know if you should be touch-"

"I'm fine," Yamato chokes out. Clearly, he's still in pain. However, Alec touching him isn't causing him more pain, The red-headed demon girl's fingers trail through Yamato's hair.

"Maybe you should sleep, Yama." She says softly.

"I just woke up," He practically whines.

"Oh, goodness, Yamato.." The red head says, clearly annoyed.

"Sora, _wait._" Mimi says. I turn my attention back to the red-head. Hadn't Mimi just been telling us about her? "Yamato, what's the last thing you remember?" She asks. Yamato groans.

"Remembering makes my head hurt."

"I know, but you have to tell me." Yamato's silent for a few minutes. Everyone waits, I have no idea what the hell is going on, and Alec's pain is not helping. At all.

"Err...My house..burning?" Yamato finally offers. Mimi glances up at Sora.

"That was what, nearly nine years ago?" Mimi asks. Sora nods her head yes. Jyou had yet to say a word until now.

"He lost his memory, didn't he?" He asks, quietly.

"He must've. As a last resort. He can't get in trouble for something he doesn't remember doing, can he?" Mimi asks. Jyou shrugs.

"Your laws are different then ours. We can still be punished."

"He forgot me?" Alec asks.

"Not just you." Daisuke says. "All of us. He remembers Sora, because he lived with her for five years."

"And he knew me before then, too. We're cousins." Sora adds. Alec looks like he's about to cry.

"Don't worry, Alec. We can get his memory back. Hopefully. We need to talk to someone that was there." I glance at the door.

"Is it safe out there?" I ask, Jyou, Daisuke, and Sora shout at the same time. All the same word.

"No!" I jump at the fierceness in Sora's voice.

"So, what, you're just a good guy now?" Daisuke suddenly demands.

"Would you be if you still had your family?" The Sora counters.

"Stop it," Yamato snaps. They both fall silent. Ah, yes, this is Yamato's house. Mimi had kind of explained the way things worked, but really, all I understood was that Yamato gave them a safe haven. They all listened to him. Whether or not he's only a ten year old boy in his head or not. Yamato moves from his knees, to laying on his back in one movement. That takes skill. He sighs. His hands are pressed flat against the floor. In the position Alec was in, his hand moves from Yamato's knee, to his upper thigh. Yamato doesn't seem to care.

"When does it hurt?" Jyou asks, the blonde, moving to stand over him. Yamato studies him for a second, then shrugs.

"When I try to remember." He says. Jyou nods.

"It doesn't hurt to just look?" Sora asks. Yamato shakes his head.

"My head doesn't want to remember, but my heart does remember, kind of." He says. It sounds lame, even to him, apparently, because his brows furrow, and he pouts, but he doesn't take it back.

"Tell me." Mimi says. I nestle back into my spot on the couch.

"I don't know. It's like...I don't know who any of you are, except you, Sora, but I do. I know I'm safe, more or less." He says, eyes going over to the door. He sits up, and gently places Alec's hand in his own lap, then gets onto his feet.

"I remember here, the house. What's in it, where everything is, and was. Even the cat I had that ran away last year, but there's big empty blanks on who lives here, or why." He's fairly calm for someone who has so many gaps. His eyes narrow, and he pouts. "And I remember glowing white...orbs of light. Leaving me." he says.

"What?" I ask. That just sounds too strange to me.

"That's good!" Mimi says, jumping up.

"That means we can find those glowing orbs, and put them back." Kari says. Alec doesn't react to it. There's no emotions, either. Just neutral, blank.

"The problem, is that I wouldn't know where to look for them." Yamato says quietly.

"Well, we can start with places we know that mean something to you. Like your bedroom, or Alec's room." Mimi says.

"Alec's room?" Yamato asks, eyes drifting over to Alec, whose still on the floor.

"Yes, Alec's room. We'll start here, first though." Kari, and Mimi walk down the hallway.

"Demons can't touch angels memories." Daisuke says, sitting on the couch.

"And you guys don't know what you're looking for, do you?" Sora asks, sitting beside me. I shake my head. Alec doesn't answer.

"We can touch them?" I ask.

"Well, Alec should be able to. I don't know about you, though. I don't know what you're relationship is with Yamato."

"I don't, either." Yamato says from somewhere behind me. Alec is watching Yamato. "Ah!" He says, making me and Sora turn around. The blonde holds up a small, marble sized white "orb of light" as they had called it earlier.

"That's what you're looking for!" Daisuke says. I watch as it fades into Yamato's skin.

"Where was it?" Sora asks. Yamato indicates a picture he has of me, him and Alec, at the beach from two summers ago. Big blue eyes, blink, gold is replaces with silver, then he blinks again, and it's only blue.

"Bleh," Yamato says, annoyed by something, then he moves back to postion on the floor, by Alec.

"What's the matter?" Alec asks. His voice is low, which is something I've come to know as hurt. He's very, very hurt.

"Flashes of times and places I don't remember. Makes you even more confused." Yamato says. Daisuke laughs. Mimi and Kari return, Kari holding a orb thing just a little bit larger then the one Yamato had just shown us, Mimi with two tiny ones. Yamato holds open his palm, and the girls drop the orbs into it. They absorb into his skin. Yamato blinks. Once, twice, three times, then he frowns, and shakes his head, like he's pushing the gibberish thoughts away.

* * *

_Yamato_

I knew what happened after it had been mentioned. Of course I did, I remember my mother, Natsuko, teaching me how to do it. I don't remember deciding to do it, but then again, maybe I had forgotten that, too. Since I can't be punished for what I don't remember. The memories the two girls had given me were just as confusing as the one I had found on my own. Pieces of places I don't remember being, people I can't remember seeing, and things I don't remember doing. The worst though, is looking at the raven haired boy, and having my heart beat faster, and it screaming at me to hold him. I may be missing nine years of memories, but I know I'm not ten. I'm going to be nineteen, in twelve hours. I can look at the people sitting in what I know is my house, and I couldn't tell you anything about them, yet I know they are my friends, and I know they will keep me safe. Even if the stupid black haired, blue eyed boy is a hunter, and he shouldn't be protecting me. Even if his friend, (Taichi is the name I want to put to his face, but I can't be sure. Had someone else called him that, or am I remembering it?) seems as unsure about me as I am about him. Yet at the same time, my heart tells me he is my best friend. Even if I was a jerk to him. A lot. I just know these things, and I don't know why. It makes me head spin. I lay on the floor, resting my cheek against the wood. It's cool. Sora, Taichi?, and the two other male demons are talking. The two angel girls are still searching the house. The boy who makes my heart jump, Alec(Oh yes, Alec), sits near my feet. And Nagami is still out there. I can feel her. I shouldn't let the demon in me out, I know I shouldn't. But I need to know she's gone. Then again, Sora is..

"Sora!" I whine, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Are you watching her? Er, I guess feeling would be a better word, huh?"

"I am."

"Tell me?"

"I will," She goes back to her conversation with Taichi(?), and I become an angel again. And I feel it. A smaller, worried version of me. Brother. I have a brother. I think? Then his name hits me.

"Takeru," I say, causing eyes to jump to me.

"What about him?" Taichi asks, I'm pretty positive his name is Taichi.

"He's here. Out there. With her." Sora's eyes go wide.

"I'll get him," Alec says, climbing to his feet. I want to stop him. My heart is telling me too, but I don't. Nagami cannot hurt him. And she can't get in. Alec disappears out the door, and returns a few minutes later, with a little boy, Takeru, and my mother. My eyes narrow. I should really thank her for teaching me how to throw my memories away. And Nagami is still out there. Takeru passes through the doorway easy enough. Natsuko needs permission. I don't want to let her in, I don't, but...

"Come in," I mutter. She enters through the doorway, which shimmers and bends away from her, then it takes it's normal form, door swinging shut behind her.

"Nagami's outside," Sora tells her. Natsuko nods.

"We saw her. Your friend, Alec, saved us." It figures Natsuko would not be surprised to find Sora sitting in my house. Takeru's eyes study me.

"You're okay," He says. I shrug.

"Sure," I say. It's strange meeting Takeru. I don't really know him, have no feelings for him at all, honestly. Natsuko and Sora talk. I watch Alec sit in a spot on the couch that until now, and remained empty. My spot on the couch. I don't mind he's stealing it, for now. An overwhelming feeling of tiredness passes over me. I close my eyes with a sigh. Then, Sora's shaking me gently, and guiding me to my bedroom, I flop onto the top of the covers, not caring that the room is cold. It actually feels really good against my heated skin. Then I drift off, to dream about things I know must have happened, that I don't remember.


End file.
